Just a Little UFO
by trycee
Summary: A body was found and Mulder and Scully must determine what it is.    I should call this the hotel story because the story is mainly based in the hotel-lol!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Little UFO**

**by**

**Trycee**

**Time Line: Season 7, Between All Things and Requiem.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully felt around in the dark for something to put on, she was naked and the cold night air seeped underneath her covers, onto her shoulders. She could still feel the warmth of Mulder's naked body as he slept next to her, so she stretch out her arm despite the cold chill, searching in the dark for a shirt, hers or his so she wouldn't have to disturb him by switching on the motel lamp. Her hand finally landed onto Mulder's dress shirt and she slipped it on over her cold body, instantly warming from his long sleeved shirt that smelled of him. She stood up and went into the bathroom, turning on the bright hotel light that blinded her momentarily. She used the facilities and then washed her hands and scanned her neck for love bites and buttoned up his shirt, leaving one button unfastened. She heard a soft knocking sound from the other room, Mulder's hotel room but when she walked out of the bathroom, Mulder was still asleep in her bed. She opened the adjoining room door and switched on the light and gasped at the man staring back at her from the doorway. The front desk clerk stood behind him, a mischievous smile on his face, he was enjoying his view from of the beautiful red head in nothing but a work shirt.

"Uh...thank you," Skinner said, turning towards the clerk.

"No problem," the clerk smiled as he surveyed the horrified expression on Scully's face to the grim look of A.D. Skinner. _Busted,_ the clerk thought, as he walked back to his office.

Skinner looked her up and down and cocked his head to the side, keeping his eyes focused on everything but her. But she couldn't move, she was frozen in the doorway, her hand gripped the knob so tightly her knuckles ached. She was speechless, all color was drained from her body as she stood in front of her boss, her eyes wide with terror, half naked, dressed in Mulder's shirt, her hair dis-shoveled, having just had sex with her partner as they'd been secretly having while on assignment for several months now. Before she could speak, Skinner coughed and focused on her again, though this time he was aware of her slightly exposed cleavage though he quickly refocused on her face. "Agent Scully, tell Mulder to get dressed and both of you meet me over here."

Scully's eyes darted to the floor and she backed up, closing the adjoining door behind her. Skinner sat down at the table, he could hear Mulder scream out, "Oh Shit!", and hear their rumbled footsteps as they rushed to get dressed. "I need my shirt!", Mulder screamed "Oh, shit! Shit, shit, shit!"

Skinner tapped his finger on the table and he shook his head, glancing around the obviously unused room the Bureau was paying for. It only had a few of Mulder's personal things including his suitcase but was otherwise completely untouched. Mulder opened the door and stepped out, his hair was unruly and he was buttoning up the shirt Scully had just worn. Fortunately for Skinner, his pants were already buttoned, though he hadn't put on his shoes or socks. He glanced over to Skinner to take in his mood and then scanned around his hotel room, it was obvious to anyone that he hadn't spent a single night there in the three days they were out on assignment. "Sir...I...uh...", Mulder said, his head held low, he turned towards the door where Scully had closed it so she could shower and dress. "We...ah..."

"I know what you were doing, Mulder...", Skinner said in a serious tone. "You do realize the Bureau is paying for you too to...", he said, pointing towards the bed.

"Sir...I...uh...", Mulder continued to stammered as he stood near the door, which he could run back in and slam the door behind him. "What's gonna happen, sir?"

"About the two of you?", Skinner asked. "Sit down Mulder."

The door swung open and Scully, fresh from a shower and dressed in black slacks and a blouse, her own blouse this time, came out into Mulder's room. Her eyes darted towards Skinner for a moment and then she stood behind Mulder, as if he were her shield. Mulder grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him, looking her in eyes. She nodded back and they stood in front of Skinner, his hand still in her hand. "Tell us what 's gonna happen, sir.", Mulder asked.

"You do know its against Bureau policy for you too to be...", he said, again pointing towards the bed. "I should have you pay the bureau back for every single... _obviously_ unused hotel expense but it would bankrupt you both!"

Scully glanced over to Mulder and he returned her look. Skinner stood up, his hands on his hips, staring out at the window. "If you want me to make a decision as to whether they're will be disciplinary action taken or whether you will be reassigned..."

They both held their breathes. "I've turned my head all this time," Skinner continued. "All these years...I can keep it a secret just as much as the two of you can..."

"All these years?", Scully looked bewildered. "Sir...nothing happened between us but for a few months now..."

Skinner spun around to face them. "You don't have to explain to me..."

"No...no, really...nothing happened but a few months now," she said, glancing back to Mulder.

Skinner glanced from Scully to Mulder, he could tell they were being truthful. "That's not why I showed up here."

"Why did you show up here?", Mulder asked curtly.

"I called you both but no one answered their phones...", he said, shaking his head. "I now see why..."

Scully's cheeks turned a scarlet red and she hid again behind Mulder. "Sir...," Mulder began. "Thanks for not ratting us out..."

"I respect you too as Agents...what you do is your personal business though doing it on the Bureau's dime is not allowed, is that understood?", he said, staring directly at Mulder, the only agent he could see.

"Yes sir," Mulder answered.

"Yes sir," Scully said from Mulder's back.

"I drove here to Indianapolis from Chicago...", Skinner said, sitting back down. He had a manila folder in his hand. "I drove here when I couldn't reach you both, I thought maybe something had happened to you. I didn't realized you were in a comprising position...", he said, his own cheeks reddening as he turned from them.

Scully gripped Mulder's waist tighter as she stood there trying to compose herself. She felt like a teenager getting caught by her brother Bill and sister Melissa as she and a neighborhood boy made out behind the Erickson's house on the Naval base in San Diego when she was 15. But she was a grown woman now though getting caught with her pants down, literally, still made her feel the same way. Mulder turned slightly and gripped her hand, pulling her reluctantly out from behind him.

"Sorry, sir...we were...", Mulder said, looking toward the wall.

Skinner coughed again, he didn't know how to ease the tension in the room. "Mulder...why don't you take a shower...and I'll meet you both at the hotel's coffee shop in about 15 minutes?"

Skinner sat alone in the hotel diner sipping on a fresh piping hot cup of coffee, he was the only patron, it was too early in the morning for most people to be out but he figured they'd be streaming in any minute. Skinner also noticed the middle aged waitress was flirting with him but he was a little shaken up after seeing Scully half dressed, he couldn't get the image of her out of his mind. He had always been attracted to her but it was obviously from the beginning of his assignment as their Assistant Director that she loved Mulder. He was too old for her he reasoned, though he later found out she was actually attracted to older men until she met Mulder. But the timing was wrong anyway, he had been married to his ex-wife Sharon and it was obvious to everyone that Dana Scully was only in love with one man, Agent Fox Mulder. Skinner always admired her but he squelched his feelings and instead developed more parental feelings towards her, though he still wished he could find a woman with her qualities. His own ex-wife Sharon was very different from Scully, though they were both petite and small stature, with red hair, Scully was serious, dedicated, professional up to this point, dependable, and tender. Sharon was tender as well, but she was meek, withdrawn, and never available because of her charity work but he had to admit, he was also unavailable because of his devotion to his career. But they'd fallen out of love years before and it had ended civil and since then he'd dated a few women but he still hadn't found a woman like Mulder's Scully. He'd watched them all those years, a silent observer and he'd seen how deeply they loved eachother, how completely dedicated they were to each other and it was a relationship he envied. He certainly couldn't have that same intensity with his ex-wife Sharon. He'd loved her once in the past, but Scully had spoiled him and he wanted what Mulder had...it wasn't jealously, he told himself, it was admiration.

Both agents joined him at the diner booth, sitting down quietly, waiting for what Skinner had to say, still expecting a reprimand. He could see that Mulder had showered and was dressed in a different dress shirt and black slacks, with a black and green ufo tie and a black suit coat. Scully still looked nervous, they both did as they sat in front of him. "I'm here to discuss the case your working on...", he said, to ease their minds. He had thought they were having sex years before and was surprised at their level of nervousness around him...just a few months? He still wasn't sure if that was the truth. There was no way they could've waited that long...

"What have you turned up on this UFO sighting?", he said, watching them closely.

"We have been interviewing and so far we've come up with 20 eye witnesses."

"But still no concrete evidence," Scully said, as professionally as she could muster.

"No evidence until now," Skinner said, passing the file he held in his hand over to Mulder. "There was a body found outside Fort Wayne. Apparently the UFO was spotted here in Indianapolis and it flew to Fort Wayne where it may have dumped a body, then flew to Toledo, Ohio where it disappeared."

Mulder eagerly scanned the files. He passed the photo over to Scully. She looked surprised. "Sir...this thing doesn't look human..."

"You need to determine that, Agent Scully," Skinner said.

"This thing...its not human...", she stated again. "Its physiology...it's..."

"Its alien," Mulder announced. "Looks like they were experimenting on aliens and humans...doing a little gene splicing..."

"To create what?", she said, shocked as she stared at the pale humanoid looking creature with long 10 inch fingers and eyes that were oblong.

"A hybrid...Scully, we've seen what they do...we've seen what they create...we've seen hybrids before."

"They didn't look like this, Mulder," she said, examining the photo. "They were more human...this is more..."

"Alien. Looks like a gray..."

"I need you to find out. I need you to go straight to Fort Wayne. I need you to do an autopsy, Agent Scully. Find out what this thing is."

"How'd did you get this photo, sir?"

"I can't tell you that, " he said, standing up. "I've got to get back to Chicago. I have a meeting there. Oh...and Agents...this time keep your phones on."

**Please Leave Feed Back: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Little UFO**

**Part 2**

**by**

**Trycee**

**Time Line: Season 7, After All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully stared at the creature before her laid out on the cold metal slab in the autopsy bay as she photographed each part of the body. She measured the fingers, they were exactly 10 inches long. She photographed the strange almond shaped eyes and they measured 6 inches long. Both of these anomalies were the only unusual finding on the body. She searched for a zipper this time, to uncover the hoax just as she had previously but there was no zipper, and as she began her examination, she realized that this Chimera, was in fact real. "Subject is male, weighing approximately 130 lb's, between the age of 16 and 20. Teeth are intact, eye color is blue, hair color is blond...subject appears to be a normal young man except for the two abmoralities."

She searched the wrist for sutures and found none. "Subject has unusually long fingers as well as the lens of the eye. It is not consistent with human anatomy..."

She visually inspected the underside of the arm and back. "There appears to be bruising..."

Mulder was standing behind a glass observation window. He hit the speaker button. "Does it look as if the body fell to the ground, Scully? Witnesses said the body was dumped from a UFO."

"Yes, it appears that the body fell to the ground...the bruising is consistent with that." She turned the body to the side and checked it's neck. There was a small insertion beneath its neck. "No...", she said, looking over to Mulder behind the glass. "Mulder, it appears that this thing has an implant..."

"An implant? But why...would...", he said, shaking his head. "Did you run DNA samples on the body?"

"I did...", she nodded. "You know I had to have it sent to D.C. I'll have to wait for the results...", she said, walking over to the X-rays taken of the body. There appeared a small implant in the base of the neck. "I'm going to extract it, Mulder. It doesn't make sense...why would they put an implant in this thing?"

Mulder pushed the button. "Either they were tracking it or this was originally human, Scully or maybe it was one of their experiments. Even the Ancient Egyptians mentioned that the gods created Chimera's...that they experimented on humans making all sorts of creatures..."

"Those were myths..."

"Scully, you're examining one of those 'myths' right now...", he said, pointing at the body.

She looked up at him and then continued removing the implant which she placed into a clear container. She labeled it for later study. "I'm making a Y incision...Peeling off the dermus...Subject appears to have a normal human heart...I'm removing the rib cage...everything appears to be quite normal..." She removed the intestines and weighed them, and then opened the stomach to view the contents. "Subject appears to have eaten a hamburger, french fries, and the rest was digested...so this subject died a few hours after eating their dinner...I didn't know Aliens ate McDonalds.", she smiled at him.

"Funny, Scully," he smiled back.

After an intensive autopsy and after she'd sewn up the body and re-bagged him, placing it back into the cold morgue storage shelve, she washed her hands, and removed her clothes and dressed back into her slacks and blouse. She walked out and came over to Mulder who had sat down on a leather couch and fallen asleep in the observation room. She kissed him on the cheek, waking him gently. "Mulder...Mulder...wake up."

He kept his eyes closed and so she kissed him on the lips and he responded, wrapping his arms around her. "Mulder, not here!", she yelled. "Didn't we get in enough trouble earlier..."

"I don't think Walter cares really, Scully," Mulder said, letting her go. "I think he thought like most other people that we were doing the naked pretzel long before we did..."

She sat down next to him. "Mulder...I have to wait for the tox screen results and get the D.N.A sequencing but this appears to be the real thing...the proof you've been waiting for Mulder..."

Mulder's eyes widen. "When will you get the results?"

"I have to call to see how far they got, but maybe today on the D.N.A at least...the tox screen maybe a few more days...but it appears that this subject was dead before it fell to the ground. This person couldn't possibly have gone unnoticed with those abnormalities...either they were kept in a lab somewhere and tested on or..."

Mulder interrupted. "They were human prior to their abduction...and they were changed into a hybrid..."

"Exactly...", she said, squeezing his arm. "Mulder we finally have proof!"

Just then the doors to the autopsy bay swung open and armed military men stormed in pointing guns at them. The sergeant in charge grabbed the autopsy findings out of Scully's hand. "You are not authorized to have access to this body!", the man said.

"We're federal agents, " Mulder said, reaching for his badge. The clicking of guns made him stop and he looked up at the soldiers. "Who ordered this?"

"It's classified!", the soldier spoke. "You are ordered to leave immediately or you will be arrested."

Scully grabbed Mulder's hand and led him out of the observation room. He was fuming and she continued to pull him until they were out of the morgue. "Mulder...we still have the photo Skinner gave us...We still have the DNA..."

"I don't think so Scully...," he said moving past her, walking towards the car.

She picked up her phone and called the FBI. She hung up. "Damn...", she walked over to where Mulder waited standing outside the car. "Its over...its all classified..."

"Its not over yet...", he said, looking directly at her. "We need the Gunmen..."

**Please Leave Feed Back: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a Little UFO**

**Part 3**

**by**

**Trycee**

**Time Line: Season 7, After All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder stood outside the motel room, waiting for the Gunmen's van to pull up. He looked at his watch and then tapped on the hotel room to the right of him. Scully opened it and peered out. "They're late..."

"I know," he said, turning again to his watch. "I hope there wasn't any trouble."

"They would've called you if there were. I'm in here making phone calls. Let me know when they get here."

He smoothed his finger over her cheek. "Alright," he smiled. Scully held his open palm against her cheek feeling the roughness against her skin and then turned shutting the door back behind her.

The Gunmen pulled up in a white nondescript van and then exited it and walked up to Mulder, shaking his hand. He pulled out a key and opened the hotel room to his left and entered. He pointed to the bed. "You girls will be sharing one room on the governments dime..."

The Gunmen looked at each other. "You call us out here and then expect us to share a bed?", Froehike asked. "How cheap of you Mulder..."

Mulder smirked. "Hey, if you don't like it then pay you're own way!"

"Mulder," Byers said, looking at his colleagues and then back to Mulder. "We suspect they're on to our aliases..."

He smiled. "The FBI will only allow us to pay for two rooms boys...budget cuts... This is my room and next door is Scully's."

"Really...", Froehike said, a seedy smile on his face as he made his way to the adjoining room door. "Ah...access to the lovely Agent Scully..."

Mulder narrowed his eyes and looked over to Froehike. "We start at 3 a.m. So get your beauty sleep fellas...", he said, pushing Froehike out of the way and opening the adjoining door.

"And where will you be Mulder?", Byer's asked, as he sat his suitcase on the bed.

Mulder shot them a knowing look and then closed the adjoining door behind him leaving them alone. Langley turned to Froehike, "Told you! You owe me $100 bucks!"

"Yeah, yeah," Froehike said, sitting down hard at the table. "We do his dirty work for him and he gets the girl!"

Langley laid a laptop on the small table. "Yeah...and no down-time.."

"We've got work to do fellas," Byers said, pulling out his laptop. Froehike reached for his computer and they started uploading data. "We've got to find out where they took the body..and it's purpose..."

"Ain't it obvious?", Froehike said, staring at the photo of the strange creature. "They're manipulating our D.N.A turning us into freaks..."

"They must've already had a shot at you," Langley sneered.

"Shut it, barbie!", Froehike shot back.

"The National Guard and the Army reserve are stationed out of an inactive base, Fort Benjamin Harrision," Byers read outloud. "Home of the current 76th Infantry Brigade Combat Team."

"It says here that they are building a new facility there...", Langley said, scrolling down. "So there's still plenty of activity..."

"According to this," Froehike began. "It used to house a prison...and was both an Army base and Air Force back in the day..."

"It says here," Byers continued. "That the base was divided up into private military land as well as public, and tthey created a state park there...and retail establishments...in Lawrence, Indiana...outside Indianapolis..."

"Looks like the perfect place for them to take the body," Langley stated. "No one would be the wiser..."

"We know now where we need to go in the morning, guys," Byers said. "Should we tell them?", he said, looking over to where Mulder had exited.

"Of course we should," Froehike said, walking towards the door. "Lets tell him before he puts his grubby little fingers on Agent Scully."

"Give it up, Froehike," Langley said, rolling his eyes. "You never had a chance with her...you're in denial...plus she's over there with him right now!"

"He's right, you know," Byers added. "We've known Mulder along time and we noticed it from the beginning of their partnership that he had the hots for her...you just wouldn't admit it."

Forehike walked up to Langley, pointing in his face. "At least she's real..._whatdayou _have Langley...some cyber babe and you Byers...you only have the memory of Susanne Modeski whose off doing god knows what...at least she's real!"

"And not yours!", Langley added. "She's his...you need to face facts man..."

"I'll face facts when you do," he said, returning to the door, and knocking hard.

Mulder had stripped down to his boxers and was relaxing on his side of the bed. He turned the t.v up loud to drown out the Gunmen's squabbling. Scully brushed her teeth as she stood in the bathroom, dressed in silk lingerie. She could see Mulder from where she stood. "Don't _even_ think we're gonna do anything tonight with the gunmen five feet away..."

"I know...," he said, "Plus they'd probably tape us..."

"What?", she said alarmed.

"Nothing...," he smiled. "Plus they're arguing over who you belong too..."

Scully poked her head out of the doorway. "They don't know by now?"

"Guess not," he smiled. "Maybe we should show them!"

"Mulder!", she screamed.

Mulder smiled, spitting a sunflower seed across the room. It landed on the t.v screen. He got up and wiped it off and then noticed a knocking from the adjoinging room door. He shot a look to Scully and she quickly closed the bathroom door as he threw open the door separating him from the Gunmen. "By the way fellas...she belongs to me!", he said, staring down at Froehike.

He was sure Froehike wanted to punch him but he could tell he was too stunned to react. Mulder carefully closed the door back behind him and walked into the room with the three Gunmen. "We were just about to go to sleep..."

Froehike looked down and then pushed past Mulder sitting back at the table. Byers looked shyly at Froehike and then turned to Mulder. "Fort Benjamin Harrison...Lawrence, Indiana outside Indianapolis."

"Formerly called Fort Harrison," Langely added. "Decommission base that is still active...parts of it that is. Looks like the perfect place to hide an alien human hybrid...even if its temporary. They'd probably move the body to Area 51 after that..."

"So we're running out of time...", Mulder said.

"Looks that way," Byers stated, shooting a look at Froehike who was uncharacteristically quiet. "So, 3 am, Mulder?"

"Yep...get that sleep...We maybe breaking into an army facility in the morning!", he said, opening the door again. "Night..."

Froehike watched as the door closed. Byers and Langley were staring at him. "Who sleeps in the van..who sleeps in the bed and who sleeps in the chair?", he asked, trying to deflect the attention from himself.

Langley patted his shoulder. "Sorry man..."

Froehike smirked. "I think I like blonds now..."

Mulder climbed back into the bed, turning up the television, waiting for Scully to finish her nightly rituals. She came back into the room and then sat down on her side of the bed, mulling over test results. "These findings are strange Mulder...according to this only the mother's nucleous D.N.A could be sequenced. According to this the father's is unknown...none existent...that's impossible!"

She handed the papers to him. "That can't be Mulder...according to this Autosomal D.N.A test, the father's Y chromosome doesn't exist...as if they had no father or...or..."

"The father was not human and therefore doesn't have human D.N.A," he said, watching her as she shook her head slightly.

"I understand," she said, looking at the paper in his hand. "But its still shocking...Did we make this or did they?"

"That's what we need to find out...but I don't think Aliens eat McDonalds, Scully."

Scully rolled her eyes and placed the paper on the night stand. She slunk down in the bed and pulled Mulder down next to her, laying her head on his chest. "We've got to get up in just a few hours...lets get some sleep..."

"Alright," he said, turning off the t.v and switching off the lamp.

"You did lock the door, didn't you Mulder?"

"You think I want Froehike sneaking in and curling up to you at night? Of course I did," he smiled.

"Ugh...thanks for the thought, Mulder," she said, playfully slapping his chin. "Get some sleep..."

"I will...," he said, snuggling up against her, wrapping her in his arms. "You belong to me," he whispered.

Scully smiled as she closed her eyes.

**Please Leave Feed Back: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a Little UFO**

**Part 4**

**by**

**Trycee**

**Time Line: Season 7, After All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder brushed his lips against Scully's teasing her. She stood on her tip toes and grasped the back of his neck roughly, pulling him in for a kiss, a soft lingering kiss. She let his neck go and dropped back down to her full height."Stop teasing me Mulder or you'll never get a kiss again!", she threatened, turning towards her suitcase.

Mulder smiled, "You sure about that?", he said, a glint in his eyes.

"Shut up, Mulder," she smiled shyly. "Come on...wake up the Three Stooges..."

He watched her as she packed, he stood there unmoving, watching her every movement, he was enjoying his view, it never mattered which angle of her he was graced with, he liked them all. She smiled to herself and then turned and tossed a pillow at his head. "Mulder!"

"Alright, alright," he said, feigning annoyance. "When the little woman says move, you move!"

"That's right," she smiled, placing her suitcase by the door.

Mulder knocked hard on the adjoining door and then opened it. He could see they had left a lamp on all night and Froehike was uncomfortably spread out on a chair, his legs propped up on another chair. On the bed separated by a mountain of pillows was Langley and Byers. Byers wore his silk pajamas that reminded Mulder of Scully's former night wear prior to the consummation of their relationship _finally _and Langley had changed into a different band t-shirt and wore sweat pants. He shook his head. "RISE AND SHINE LADIES," he yelled.

They jumped up startled. Langley crashed to the floor with a loud thud. Froehike grabbed at his neck as he searched for his glasses on the table. It was sore from his uncomfortable night slept in the small chairs, his head draped over the side of the chair. "What the hell, Mulder!"

"We've gotta get a move on," Mulder said playfully. "The little woman has spoken!", he said gesturing towards the other room.

Froehike's crooked neck made him look even dopier than he usually did which made Mulder smile but he kept it under wraps. Froehike was busy cursing him out under his breath as he kicked at the chair he was forced to sleep in all night. Mulder amused walked over to his small friend. "What's that Froehike? You're praising my name?"

"I said, I'm gonna strangle you with my bare hands," he said shooting a look at Mulder.

"I see your not a morning person," Mulder smirked.

He watched Langley crawled back into the bed. Byers had began packing up his things and so Langley stretched out in the bed all to his self. Mulder turned back towards the door. "Five minutes and we clear out!"

Mulder slammed the door behind him just missing a bottle aimed for his head. "If I didn't like the guy, I'd kick his ass!", Froehike sighed. "Get up Langley!", he said, as Langley sank further under the covers. "Get up or we'll leave you here!"

_**Fort Benjamin Harrison**_

"Mulder this can't..."

"Don't say it," Mulder interrupted, his face was taut as he looked around at the commercial buildings, hospitals and residential homes.

"Mulder this is where you think they brought the body? This isn't even a regular base...it looks like any industrial complex in a suburban area."

"I told you not to say it," he said, looking out the window. He was upset after the nearly 3 hour drive to what he thought was a regular army base but was in fact just rows of businesses.

He dialed the Gunmen's number. They were stationed inside the State Park, waiting for Mulder's instructions as they researched each facility trying to determine where the body could be. They answered the phone. "You ready?"

"There's no base here," he said with his mouth twisted. "You guys are losing your touch."

Byers looked at Langley and then to Froehike as they sat in the van, pouring over their laptops. "Mulder...this is the nearest place for them to have taken it."

"There's nothing here!", he yelled. "There's no base..."

"There are government offices there, Mulder," Byers said, trying to calm him. "If they took the body, there's still offices within..."

Mulder hung up the phone. "Damn," he said, looking around him as they drove down the streets past the Commissary as military families shopped and past office supply stores, and other buildings. Scully pursed her lips as she looked out the window, trying to give him a minute to calm down before speaking again. She waited for him to sigh and for him to curse again and then look over to her and then she would speak. Mulder sighed loudly, shaking his head and then said, "Damn", and then turned to Scully, waiting for her to say something.

"They could still be hiding them here, Mulder," she said, turning to face him. "There's government buildings...or maybe they flew the body out right after we left...it could be anywhere right now."

He nodded silently and then turned his car around and drove back the way they came, out into the Indianapolis streets searching for a place to eat. He searched until he found a greasy spoon and then dialed the Gunmen's number again as he and Scully sat in the parking lot of the restaurant. "Meet me over here...you know where, you've got me tracked...we'll discuss it here."

Mulder looked back to Scully, and she touched his arm. "Sorry Mulder...I know you wanted to find the body but maybe it's gone already...maybe there is no lead on this one."

He pushed open the car door and then slammed it hard. Scully stepped out and walked over to his side, following him as she pushed the door open. Their noises were immediately assaulted with the smell of onions and hamburgers. "Mulder...why can't we ever eat at regular restaurants...why must you search out the greasiest place in any town..."

Mulder flopped down in the booth and shook his head. "These places are a classic, Scully. Their the best places to get a good burger."

"Or food poisoning," she shot back as she seated herself across from him.

A waitress came over to them, eying them suspiciously. "You must work for the government," she said, looking over their black trench coats.

"How'd you guess?", Mulder said sarcastically but the waitress ignored him.

"We get your types in here all the time," she continued, laying out their menus and bringing them complimentary waters.

Mulder raised an eyebrow. "A lot of government types?"

"Oh sure," she smiled a toothless smile. "Army folks...reserve one's too...CIA...FBI...And some that you know are government people but who have no title...like they're secret agents or scientist or somethin'...they all come through here..._There's rumor's they're working on something over there...some kind of genetic manipulation thing_", she whispered and then looked again at their trench coats. "I guess you already know that," she said with her eyes bulging slightly. "Its a rumor," she said, nervously. "Just a silly ole rumor...nothing to it!", she said hurrying away.

Mulder turned his head slowly back to face Scully smiling. "I guess we did come to the right place, Scully."

"I think we did," she said looking around for the waitress who nervously kept a distance. "We better order and hurry up and get out of here in case we run into some of those government people..."

"Right," he said, motioning to the waitress. She slowly returned, her former smile gone as she stood in front of them visibly shaking slightly.

Mulder pulled out his badge and he thought the woman might faint. "We're FBI agents...no need to be afraid of us. We're just passing through town..."

The woman shoulder's relaxed a little as she looked them over. "What can I get for you?", she asked pulling out her notepad.

"I'll have a hamburger, fries and an ice tea to go...", Mulder said. "Scully?"

"I'll have a salad if you have it."

"Oh, " the woman said shaking her head. "That would be glorified lettuce unless you want that..."

Scully smirked. "I guess I'll have what he has...fully cooked hamburger...", she said, shooting a look at Mulder. He nodded back. Scully looked over to the waitress again. "He'd like his well done too..."

"Of course, " the woman smiled. "We don't eat raw hamburger meat around here...we're not California."

She turned and walked off and Mulder placed his hand on top of Scully's trying to warm his own fingers. He could feel the cold air seeping in from the clouded windows of the small diner. He noticed also that very few patrons were in there and none looked like they worked for the government. They stood out like sore thumbs amongst the few locals that sat clustered together on one side of the restaurant. The Gunmen's van pulled up and they sat in the next booth to Mulder and Scully, acting as if they didn't know them.

Mulder removed his hand and then leaned back to where Langley could hear him in the other booth. "I need information on these government buildings...I need visual information...whatever you can find," he whispered.

"Got it," Langley answered as the waitress approached them.

She smiled and gave them all menu's and winked at Froehike. He blushed and then looked over to Scully but her attention was solely on Mulder. He winked back at the waitress and she giggled shyly and then stepped over to Mulder and Scully, handing them their food wrapped in a paper bag. Mulder paid the woman and then he and Scully thanked her and walked out, leaving the Gunmen there. Mulder sat back in the car and pulled out, searching for a hotel. He again paid for two rooms but moved his stuff solely into Scully's room. They sat at the small hotel table, eating their burgers in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

The Gunmen knocked on the door and Mulder handed them their key and they entered their room. They waited for them to get comfortable before they joined the Gunmen in their room.

"See what you can dig up...", Mulder said, sinking down on the bed.

Scully sat in front of him and he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer to his side. The Gunmen sat at the table, searching through government files on their laptops. "Ah...got it," Langley smiled proudly. "There's a testing facility...genetics...you probably drove right past it."

"Any information on what they're doing there?", Mulder said, as his hands played in Scully's hair.

She was relaxed up against him, humming internally, enjoying the feel of Mulder's strong hands against her as he pulled her in closer. He was leaning against the headboard, and he had pulled her in closer so she was nearly on his lap with one arm resting on his leg, her back touching his chest. Byers gestured to his colleague's and they all looked over to Mulder and Scully as Mulder stroked her arms and played with her hair. Froehike felt sick at the sight of them together but he turned his attention back to the computer screen, though he continued to glance guiltily at Scully.

She noticed him looking at her and she turned back to Mulder and whispered for him to stop his massages. She knew it was giving Froehike ideals. He nodded his understanding as he glanced over to Froehike. "To be continued," he whispered in her ear.

"You promise...", she whispered back.

"I do...", he smiled., still stroking her arms. "But it'll have to wait until we find out what is happening in this facility."

"Awl, drats!", she said, snapping her finger.

Byers coughed to get their attentions. "Um...it's a classified project...apparently...code named Star Child..."

Mulder stood up. "They called that thing Star Child?...I think they are genetically altering people with the help of alien technology...", he said more to himself than to anyone else. "They're abducting people and changing them and the government is either providing the D.N.A or assisting in the testing of them after they've been created..."

The Gunmen laughed. "Another Mulder theory," Byers smiled.

"That would explain the UFO sighting...and the fact that this body was dumped. Scully," he said, turning back to her. "You said the creature was already dead prior to dropping to the ground...right? Its like what they're doing with cow mutilations. They drop them to the ground...so this one didn't survive the transformation and they dumped it. I wonder how many they've discarded..."

"So again...did we create them or did they?", she asked.

"They did...", he said pacing around the small space. "They have technology to abduct someone, alter they're physiology within a single night..."

Scully pondered his words. "So you think this is one of the many hybrid programs they have tried?"

"Exactly...think about it...they are people who get abducted and never return...what happens to them? I think we now know what they're doing...they're changing them into a hybridized version of them..."

"With only some of their physical characteristics..."

"Some believe they're eyes are actually lenses, " Langley added. "That they have night vision properties..."

"And their long fingers?", she asked, needing more.

"I don't know about that one," Mulder continued. "But it makes sense...think about what the French Explorers did in Africa during colonial times, Scully. They mated with the Africa women to create offspring loyal to the French crown...the same happen in all of the America's...where the European's had offspring with either African slaves or Native American women to create offspring loyal to their nations. Colonization is the goal of these alien races...so why not create as many offspring through various genetic manipulations that would look like a cross between us humans and them...to be loyal to their fathers, Scully."

"I agree that would make sense," she said, feeling a slight headache coming on.

"This is just one of their attempts..."

"So we're gonna be replaced by creatures like this?", Froehike asked, pointing to the photo of the hybrid.

"Seems to be the plan," Byers answered.

"We need to stop them!"

"How?", Scully said a little too loudly. "How?", she said, lowering her tone. "We can't go chasing after every hybrid we find."

"By exposing them...letting the American public know what's happening..."

"Mulder for seven years we've tried to do just that...they're not ready...no one believes us and we still don't have proof," she said, as her stomach turned.

Mulder could see Scully's eyes get a little cloudy. He watched as she jumped up and ran into the Gunmen's bathroom and threw up her food. He walked over to the bathroom and squatted down next to her, moving her hair out of her face.

"You okay, Scully?", he said, grasping her side and pulling her up. He flushed the toilet for her and she turned to the sink, washing her face and hands.

"I told you...food poisoning, " she said, touching her stomach. "I think I better go to our room and throw up over there. I don't think the Gunmen want me doing it in their bathroom..."

Mulder walked her out of the bathroom where all three Gunmen were standing. "She alright?", they asked.

"Yeah...I guess her burger didn't agree with her," he said, guiding her to the open adjoined door.

"We all ate there," Langley announced. "We're not sick."

"I'm fine," she said, as she made her way to the bed with Mulder's assistance. He placed the garbage can near her and took off her shoes and laid her down, placing the blanket around her.

The Gunmen all stood in the doorway. "We could wait until tomorrow," Byers said reassuringly.

"No," Scully said, shaking her head. "I'll be fine...I can handle myself...I am a doctor..."

Mulder motioned for them to return to their room and he got up and closed the door and then sank back down beside her. "Scully, I don't want to leave you sick..."

"Mulder...its just food poisoning or something...nothing I can't handle...I know you don't want to leave me but the sooner you find out the truth, the sooner I can throw up in my own bathroom...or yours...", she said trying to smile but she felt nauseous. The smell of the hamburger wrapper and stale fries floated up to her nose from the garbage can. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom throwing up again. She held up her hand to Mulder. "I'm fine...Its nothing..."

"I'll stay with you until its time...", he said, feeling helpless.

"Alright," she said, gurgling mouthwash and returning to the bed.

Mulder bundled her up again and removed the trash can replacing it with an empty one. He then laid down next to her and ran his fingers through her soft fragrant hair. "Tell me if you need anything."

"I will," she said, closing her eyes. "Just let me know when its time for you to leave, okay?"

"You know I will...get some sleep, Scully."

"Alright," she said, snuggling in deeper into the covers. Mulder laid down next to her, covering her with his arm to keep her warm.

**Please Leave Feed Back: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a Little UFO**

**Part 5**

**by**

**Trycee**

**Time Line: Season 7, After All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

"Mulder, it's time," Langley whispered from the open side door.

Mulder woke up snuggled up against Scully. He nodded and then turned his attention back to Scully who snore softly wrapped warmly in the blanket, her hair cascading over the pillows. Mulder touched her hair and moved a few stray strands out of her face. He leaned down and gave her cheek a quick peck. "Scully...Its time for me to go..."

Her eyes flew open. "Mulder...I'm coming with you."

"You're sick."

"No...it was just the hamburger...greasy I guess," she said, pushing the blankets off herself.

Mulder grabbed her shoulders and guided her back to the bed, laying her down. "I'm not taking that chance, Scully. We'll be back soon...just get some sleep. Keep your phone near you..."

He walked over to kneel in front of her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Call if you need anything..."

"I will...Be careful, Mulder...", she said, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"Mulder! Come on!", Froehike yelled from the other room.

"Gotta go...", he said, bending back down to kiss her ear.

He stood at the doorway and looked back at her peacefully snuggling deeper her head barely visible under the covers and pillows and then closed the door behind him. Mulder and the Gunmen peeled out of the hotel parking lot in their van and drove over to the area Mulder had driven previously, an unmarked building. Mulder noticed immediately that there were no signs outside the office building. He waited for the Gunmen to access the entrance code through their laptops and once it was clear, Mulder entered. He walked down the long dark hallway, his flashlight illuminating his way. He tried each door knob, listening to his ear piece as Byers belted out directions.

He took the stairs down and again waited for the Gunmen to access the door and when he heard it click open, he entered the secure area of the Star Child. There were a series of offices and he went straight to the one marked Genetics Research. He picked his way into the room and opened the door to find rolls of tanks set up with monitors that were turned off. He looked around disappointed that they're were no bodies. He moved on further into the room, past the tanks to another door that he opened. He stepped in and the light above him immediately came on which made him jump. The room lead to four other doors. He looked around him and opened one of the doors. He dropped his flashlight as he stared at a body encased in a transport isolator. He could see by the sewn Y incision that it was the body that Scully had autopsied. He moved closer to the body but was startled when he heard the hurried footsteps of soldiers behind him.

"Put your hands up!", one of the soldiers ordered.

Mulder raised his hands. "I'm a federal officer...Agent Fox Mulder..."

A soldier walked over to Mulder and removed his gun and badge and then took the blunt end of his gun and hit Mulder in the head, knocking him to the ground. Blood began to pool onto the floor as he lay there unconscious.

"Mulder! Mulder!", Byers screamed into his ear piece.

Byers looked up to see that their van was surrounded by several soldiers pointing their guns directly at them in all directions. One of the soldiers reached in and pulled Byers to the ground while other's yanked Froehike and Langley out. They confiscated their computers and hand cuffed them, throwing them into a military truck driving off, leaving their van sitting outside the facility.

The phone rang and Scully tried to focus in the dark. The hotel was unfamiliar and she wasn't aware of how long she'd been sleeping. "Scully," she answered.

"Where are you?"

"Excuse me?", she said, sitting up.

"Agent Scully, this is Skinner...where are you?"

She jumped up from the bed, searching for her shoes. "I'm...I'm at the hotel...why, what happened? Where's Mulder?"

"They arrested all of them five hours ago..."

Scully glanced over to the clock on the nightstand and it read 6 am.

"They're transferring them to Quantico," Skinner continued. "I'm back in D.C. I'm on my way to try to convince them to let them go...You need to get here ASAP."

"Yes sir," she said, throwing her clothes and Mulder's into their suitcases, she had no time to fold or organize them. She burst into the Lone Gunmen's room and was met by Military police, guns drawn on her, as they searched their room.

"You are?", one dark haired soldier asked her, looking her up and down.

"I'm Federal Agent, Dana Scully," she said, flashing her badge. "What are you doing here?"

"You knew the gentlemen in this room?"

"What's your name?", she asked looking for a name tag or his name stitched into his uniform but there was none on any of these soldiers.

"We'll do the asking of questions," the dark haired man said, approaching her. "They broke into a highly classified facility...this is very serious..."

"You have no right to search these rooms...", she said, waving her hand and turning in a circle as they tore the room apart, tossing the mattress off the bed and turning the table upside down.

"I suggest you tell us any information you have..."

"I don't know anything," she said definitely. "I was coming to pack their bags and head back to D.C. I just spoke to my A.D. He wants me back there as soon as possible."

The Sergeant nodded to another soldier and he moved past her into the room she shared with Mulder.

"What are you doing?", she said, surprised. "You can't go through my things!"

"Were you in the room alone?", he asked with a smile.

Scully rolled her head slightly, standing rigid as she glared at the officer. She could see the soldier rummaging through her and Mulder's things. "You better have a warrant to do this..."

"We don't need one," he smiled, coming a little too close for her comfort.

"Nothing," the soldier announced, coming out of her room.

"We're confiscating the three other guys things...They'll be sent with them to..."

"Quantico...I know," she snapped.

"Thank You Agent Scully, " he said, looking her over, a smile spread over his lips.

She glanced down noticing that her blouse was slightly open and she quickly closed it. She glared at the Sergeant and then looked at the other soldiers who were all standing with their guns still on her but she could tell they too were looking at her suggestively.

"Come on, " the Sergeant said finally turning and walking out of the hotel room.

She moved back into her own room and repacked her and Mulder's things and then raced out to the rental car. She peeled out quickly and raced off to the highway, she had no time to waste and needed to get to D.C as quickly as she could. She knew she'd have to fly.

"Yeah, I know the consequences...", Skinner nodded as he listened on the phone. "Yeah...I know you've had trouble with him before...He's just doing his job! Yes his job!"

He listened again to the man on the other end. Skinner's face was red and tight as he stood in his office trying to negotiate Mulder' s release. "I know that... Look just make it happen! I need all four of them released...Yeah I know the consequences..." he said, hanging up. He grabbed his suit jacket and headed for the door to drive to Quantico.

The phone rang as Scully threw their bags into Mulder's car parked at Reagan International airport. She pulled her seat up so she could reach the pedals and stuck the key in the ignition. Her phone rang before she could start the car, so she searched for the phone and pulled it out. "Scully."

"I got them...I'm heading back to D.C. Where are you?"

"Reagan..."

"You want him at his apartment or yours?"

"Mine...and thanks sir for getting him..."

"No problem," Skinner said with a heavy heart.

He hung up the phone and glanced over to Mulder next to him and the Lone Gunmen asleep in the back seat. Mulder was nursing his head, a pack of ice was freezing his fingers as he pressed it against his scalp.

"How'd you get us out?", Mulder said, turning to his boss. "You made another deal with the devil, didn't you?"

Skinner looked surprised momentarily but then turned to look out the window. Mulder watched him until he turned back to face him. "I had to do what I had to do...it was my lead that got you in this predicament in the first place."

"You didn't have to do that, sir. You're already in too deep..."

"I couldn't let you sit and rot in there, Mulder. Scully would never forgive me," he said, looking Mulder in the eyes.

Mulder mulled over his words but didn't ask him any more. Skinner looked in his rear-view mirror at the Gunmen and then turned back to Mulder. "I'm wondering if it was a set-up in the first place..."

"For us?", Mulder said, his mouth twisted.

"No...", Skinner said, looking ahead of him at the road. "For me..."

"He knew what we'd find and he knew you'd ask him to spare our lives..."

"Yeah," Skinner said, gravely. "Its all a game...Better I play it then you..."

"Sir!", Mulder began.

"I can handle it Mulder," Skinner spoke. "I couldn't let her down and I couldn't let you down...I'll handle it."

Mulder reached out and touched Skinner's shoulder. "Sir...I...we...owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything, Mulder. I want what you both want...the Truth...now just take care of that wound until you get to Scully's...she'll take care of you."

Mulder could detect a slight hint of jealousy in Skinner's statement but he pressed the cold pack back up against his throbbing head and looked out at the passing cars as they drove from Quantico back to D.C.

**Please Leave Feed Back: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a Little UFO**

**by**

**Trycee**

**Time Line: Season 7, Between All Things and Requiem.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit**

"Jesus Mulder," Scully said, removing the ice pack from his head. "You're gonna need stitches..."

Mulder grabbed her hand from atop of his head. "No...no...I'll be fine."

"Mulder, you have a small gash in your head. I'll numb the area," she said, reaching into her medical supply bag she kept for their many mishaps and pulled out a large needle.

She reached into the cabinet and pulled down a bottle of Scotch and poured him a glass and put it in front of him. "Drink up..."

She could see Skinner and the three Lone Gunmen out of the corner of her eye. Langley looked like he would vomit so he headed for her couch. Byers looked upside the ceiling as if it held some truth for him and Froehike moved in closer to see the wound. But her attention was mainly on Skinner, she could see his shoulder's slump forward and his head drop and she knew he was feeling guilty.

"Guys, make yourselves comfortable," she said, pointing for her sofa.

Skinner continued to stand against the archway of the kitchen. "Scully...I...", he began.

"Sir, you couldnt've known this would happen. "

"I didn't...I thought I was helping in finally getting proof for you...", he said, placing his hands on his hips.

"You did," Mulder said, as he sipped on the scotch. "But once again they snatched it away from us...I'm starting to wonder if we're not pawns in a game..."

Scully shot a look over to Skinner and he looked back towards Mulder. "So what are you saying, Mulder? You're resigning yourself to never knowing?"

"No," Mulder said, shaking his head. "I still want the truth, I still believe...it's just...", he said, looking over to Scully. He stared at her for quite some time and then continued. "It's not as important as it used to be."

Scully looked surprised. It was what she had always wanted from Mulder, for him to put their relationship first and though it was a cloaked message, she understood the meaning. She smiled and then kissed him on the forehead. He winced but she smooth her hands over his shoulder's trying to relax him. "You ready?", she said, standing behind him.

Skinner was watching Scully, he could see the way she catered to Mulder and that little tinge of jealousy he felt before came bubbling up but he suppressed it once again. "I'll take the Gunmen home...I'll give you a few days to rest up but then I'll see you both in the office. You both have an expense meeting coming up."

"Oh great," Mulder said, downing the last of the liquid. "Another pencil neck geek to tell us our quest is wasting FBI funds..."

"Oh come on, Mulder. I don't think it'll be that bad," she said, as she pressed on the needle, watching fluid trickle out of the needle head. "Don't move," she said, as she shot the needle in the back of his head. Mulder yelped but could feel the numbing effects instantly.

"I'm gonna have to take a little hair off, you'll never miss it."

"Right, my luck I'll be bald on one side..."

"Mulder, I have two brothers...and we lived on a Naval base, you don't think I know how to cut hair?", she said, surprised. "If only I could've worked on you all these years...", she said touching the stray hairs he always had.

She loved those stray hairs and yet they annoyed her but she wouldn't dare cut them.

"Is it enough you've been buying me boring ties, Scully?"

She pressed a finger near the area and he couldn't feel it. "Why because there's no UFOs or alien faces on them, Mulder?"

She could see Skinner and the guys shutting the door behind them. "I'll remove just around the area, you won't even miss it or notice it. I have to sew up the area. Probably just about three stitches, that's all, Mulder. Don't be such a baby..."

Mulder tapped his glass on the table and she poured a little more Scotch into it and then placed gloves over her hands. She snipped off a few strands of hair and then began work on stitching up the gash in his head. She put anti-inflammatory cream on top of the stitch. "Okay, all done," she smiled. "You can't even see it..."

She handed him a mirror and he smiled. "Nope, can't see it at all."

He stood up and bent down to kiss her on the lips. "Thanks, Scully."

"I am your doctor, Mulder..."

"Among other things, " he said with a crooked smile, trying to raise his eyebrows up and down suggestively but the stitched area made him wince.

"Of course...", she said, cleaning up behind her.

She motioned for him to sit on the couch and then propped a pillow behind his head and under his feet as he laid stretched out on the couch. She then sat on the floor beside him, running her fingers over his strong jawline. "So...Mulder...we didn't win this one..."

"No," he said, flipping channels with the remote.

"Are you disappointed?"

"Actually I'm worried...", he said, looking her in the eyes. "We've under-covered several hybrid plans they've created, Scully. I think it's the tip of the iceberg. There's no telling how many more they have...all aimed at wiping us off the planet."

Lovingly she continued to run her fingers over his face and then down to his chest. "Mulder...we'll stop them..."

She could see his hazel eyes cloud over. "There all dead now...the men that started this...but we know their continuing their plans...what if we..."

"We won't...", she said, grabbing his fingers. "Just sit and rest...", she said, jumping up. "We've got that expense meeting in a few days...until then I want your mind off of all of this."

"I meant what I said, " Mulder said, holding her hand. "You are the most important person in the world to me Scully. Even more than chasing after the unknown."

She looked down into his gorgeous hazel eyes. "Thank you Mulder...you have no ideal how long I've wanted to hear that...but we still have to fight..."

Ugh," he moaned.

"What? What's wrong?", she said, touching the top of his head.

"Nothing...that word just reminded me of how my mouth was just recently wired shut..."

"Yeah, it was tough on me too," she said, bending down to kiss his soft lips. "I like it better this way."

They gave feather light kisses until she moved back away from him heading towards the kitchen. "I'm sure your starved after spending hours at Quantico..."

"I am," he said, as he continued to reflect. "You're right though Scully...we do need to keep fighting."

"We will, no matter what, Mulder..."

"You know it amazes me at all the hybrids they create...I wonder how many more there are..."

"God only knows," she said, searching her fridge.

"Do you believe we'll ever find the Truth, Scully?", he said, lifting himself up to reposition himself on his arm, so he could see her in the kitchen.

She came back out with a sandwich on one small plate and a glass of ice tea. She laid it on the coffee table and then repositioned herself next to him on the floor. He could still look down on her and they stared in each other's eyes for the longest time. She reached over and cupped his face in her hands. "I do...Mulder. I do believe we will find the Truth. Its just a matter of time. Whatever the future brings we'll face it together..."

Mulder tried to reach her but his head stopped him so she leaned in to him. They pressed their lips together, opening their mouths to swirl their tongues, tasting and deepening their kiss. He then pulled back and covered her face with more kisses. "We will face it together...", he said, leaning further back so he could gauge her expression.

She reached over and grabbed up the sandwich half and placed it to his lips. He bit into it and then winked at her. She smiled and continued to feed him. She watched as he ate and drank his tea and then laid his head back down against the pillow. He turned the volume up on the television and she repositioned herself so she could face the television with her head laying against his chest and they sat in silence watching an old movie.

THE END


End file.
